User blog:PrimusMobileVzla/Champion Rework: Kassadin - The Void Walker
|alttype = |date = 2009-08-07 |health = 5 |attack = 3 |spells = 8 |difficulty = 8 |hp = 433 (+78) |mana = 230 (+45) |damage = (+ ) |range = 125 (Melee) |armor = 12 (+ ) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = (+ %) |healthregen = (+ ) |manaregen = (+ ) |speed = 325 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Kassadin, The Void Walker is a champion in League of Legends. This is a custom rework for him. Concept - Right now I'm working on other concepts and, to relax and do something different apart of the aforementioned, I do this. Mostly by being enclosed inside my house for my safety and that of my family due to the current crisis existing in my country, Venezuela. Perhaps this may work as much as may not, could be a bad investment of time from my part or a member of a country in developement with a laptop doing a better job than a videogame company? who knows, certaintly I do not. I just know that these changes were done in half an hour of yesterday for fun. P.S.: You want to know something funny? In the last ~two years that I have been playing this game again (I started with the beta, but I abandoned it and had to create another account due to the lack of interest for original account's password and begin from the bottom, two weeks before was released) was almost a week ago that I played for the first time... yes, this changes are made by a first timer with . NOTE: To read the changes without feeling confused I'd recommend to begin reading , then jump into and then continue reading as normal. Does worth this changes the efford? Yes, Ryt0 plz No, there can be better options Abilities | active, the ignored damage is displayed as stacks for 10 seconds in the buff bar, with the duration refreshing indefinitely as long as Kassadin takes magic damage. }} }} Kassadin fires an orb of void energy at a target enemy, dealing magic damage. |description2= :}} Null Sphere deals bonus damage against marked targets per stack of . The excess energy forms around Kassadin, granting him a shield that absorbs magic damage for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = This effect scales with ranks in Riftwalk. |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 650 }} | receive bonus damage and cause a magic shield to form around Kassadin. * Projectile Speed: 1400 |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = Single Target |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability |additional = * Null Sphere's bonus damage is calculated based on the current amount of stacks on-cast. * Null Sphere's magic shield is generated on-cast. }} }} Every 5th basic attack Kassadin restores , which greatly against champions. Either the double of this value or is dealt as magic damage against monsters, the damage has a maximum cap of 200. |description2 = Kassadin's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and gains 15% (+1% per stack of ) attack speed for 4 seconds. The first autoattack applies the passive, reseting its timer. :}} The Nether Blade is empowered, dealing 40 additional damage marked champions while active. |leveling = % Kassadin's missing mana}} |leveling2 = This effect scales with ranks in Riftwalk. |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana }} | receive increased damage. |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = Single |onhiteffects = * The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** The bonus damage will affect structures. ** Critical strike will not interact with Nether Blade bonus damage. ** The damage won't apply if Kassadin is blinded or if his autoattacks are , or . |spellshield = will block one autoattack. |additional = * Nether Blade's passive can be triggered twice in succesion; however, the second activation won't restore mana, this is intentional. * Nether Blade's passive magic damage, unlike its active, doesn't trigger on-ability effects. * Nether Blade's bonus attack speed is calculated based on the current amount of stacks on-cast. * Nether Blade's active resets Kassadin's autoattack-timer on-cast. * Despite being a single-target ability, active toggle will only trigger once, as this will apply as an on-hit effect but not as an on-ability effect. This is a special case to prevent abuse. }} }} Kassadin draws energy from spells cast in his vicinity, gaining a charge whenever a spell is cast near him, including his own spells. |description2 = Upon reaching 6 charges, Kassadin can emit a pulse of void energy, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies in a 80º cone in front of him for 3 seconds. :}} Force Pulse deals bonus damage against marked targets and cooldown is decreased by seconds per stack of . |leveling = |leveling2 = This effect scales with ranks in Riftwalk. |cooldown = 6 |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |range = 650 }} | will receive bonus damage and cooldown decreases per stack. |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = Area of Effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability |additional = * Force Pulse's bonus damage and cooldown reduction are calculated based on the current amount of stacks on-cast. }} }} Kassadin uses his void powers to blink to a nearby location, creating a blast of void energy that silences for 1 second enemy units within 150-range of the destination area. The silence cannot occur on the same target more than once every 7 seconds. While the on-target cooldown persists, Kassadin's basic abilities gain bonus effects. |description2 = Each subsequent Riftwalk in the next 10 seconds will cost the double and increases the duration of the silence by seconds. The cost and silence increase can stack up to 4 times. |leveling = / / / / / |2 times}} / |3 times}} / |4 times}} / |static = |cost = / / / / |costtype = Mana |range = 700 }} | }} is currently displayed (and despiced in Ranked), the proposed changes by Ryt0 and the problems pointed out by both sides, mostly the community, that this being has, I considered the following: ** To my concerns, one of the following must be corrected, as correcting both would cause a possible slaughtering of essence, or core gameplay. The reason for this is that his ult should never be used for burst, you get damage or you get a position change, its unhealthy to have both with such a low cooldown.: *** damage is almost ignored by the user, only using the ability as a gap-closer without interest of striking the target with it or not; however, by itself the ability has inmense damage with a low cooldown. Despite that, without is unable to be called an assassin. *** ability to grant both inmense mobility and global presence with, what in simple terms is, a with a diminute cooldown. This, as everyone knows, grants him the might to escape any situation if he isn't locked down. ** high silence duration and the ability's short cooldown causes the enemy target to be unable to escape from him, be this by mobility tools or locking him down. ** If damage has a chance to be ignored, certaintly damage is ignored, right now the user's mentality has limited to + , not only excluding the rest of his kit and indirectly decreasing their damage output, but limiting to deal damage ; letting the poor ability acumulating dust in W's space. Ryt0 is trying its best to push into melee combat as the melee assassin that should be, however, this proposed changes have left him impotent by gutting the damage of the rest of his kit. ** He is almost the perfect anti-mage, countering any pesky champion that is a caster, that deals magic damage, lacks of mobility and the aforementioned combined, however: ***He gets outclassed in outright burst engage fights by other assassins, such as , , and , however... *** The main issue is that he possess a mixture of considerable damage, hard CC and inmense mobility; from the aforementioned examples they are limited to one rotation of their kit (Combo, to be precise), while has a potentially perpetual rotation, as this becomes unlimited with and . ** With existing problem of not existing and the user's despice of melee aproach, bonus attack speed is useless. ** Silly Ryt0 tried to make him be mana focused, to become with blink. It isn't bad, but at least they should first grant a higher amount of mana options, to fix mana itemization, if not then no (R.I.P. mana in peace). ** Silly Ryt0 tries to decrease cooldown, if the problem is mobility then why to increase his movement speed and make a blink with a now possible s with 40% CDR? }} : *** After both playing and reading the PBE changes done by Ryt0 I do believed was more reasonable to extirpate its damage and turning the ability exclusively into a mobility tool. Yes, he still conserves his godly mobility; however, if he wants to kill not only needs to land the ability over his target, but now he does need to engage in melee range, even with and range. *** Transported silence into to grant it a good initiation for execution, turning it into something to not be underestimated despite not dealing damage. *** Due to the low cooldown I granted both the ability an and the silence an on-target cooldown but, in turn, causing it at the same time to become a mark system for his basic abilities to be increased, encouraging a high-risk / high-reward playstyle aswell as making relevant striking the target with . *** With the last point being said, caused stacks to be more relevant; just like it currently is, the more stack the higher is the damage, now is partially easier to reach the max. stacks as this are less but difficult for the mana costs, which are solved by passive. *** current damage (720 , considering the max. stacks'') was distributed between basic abilities. Theoretically, this was an equitative distribution of ~ '''240 damage for each; however, I couldn't, nay, I can't grant those values inmediatly, so subtle limitants were made for that, in the form of stacks. ** remains with the same form that Ryt0 proposed, however the 15% ignored damage is now displayed as stacks like . ** From here the true aphotic magic begins... so be silent: *** conserves Ryt0's proposed damage, while the proposed magic shield was put into the bonus effect of the ability. The reason to maintain the new damage is because would be ridiculous to conserve the old values with my proposed changes; at max. stacks of , will deal bonus damage, increasing the ability's damage up to , now you get why conserving the base damage? and lastly I doubled the shield's duration for trading's sake. *** is underestimated... greatly. I combined deeply the elements of the current version and Ryt0's proposal into something that should change the player's psychology, and make them truly aware of its might: **** First, this passive is the current passive with the elements of Ryt0's proposal. The strike is every 5th autoattack, but now this deals magic damage '''''to monsters equal to the double of the mana gained or a damage treshold. With this I do something that greatly pleases me, aswell as fulfilling the dreams of many fanatics: Allowing to not be limited to the mid lane and letting him jungle. P.S: KassXJungle, shipping it so hard... lets turn the ship into a raceboat!. **** Second, the active remains the same except for a minimal change ( ). Now not only the ability conserves its essence aswell as Ryt0's autoattack reset, but now actively grants bonus attack speed over the duration. Additionally, if for Ryt0's active mana restoration concerns, the first autoattack triggers the aforementioned passive, reseting its current timer. **** With changes, its damage distribution and the additional buffs to this active there are no reasons to not engage, specially while having spell effects such as or . *** remains almost the same by itself, has decreased damaged compared to the current and the slow remains the same. In addition the the bonus damage against marked targets the ability decreases cooldown. Allowing maintain a stable damage output. }} Category:Custom champions